My Present Future
by Haleb13
Summary: Hanna Marin leaves Rosewood after the doll house, without a word to anyone. She leaves behind her friends and family but most importantly the love of her life, Caleb. But now she is back home. Has she got a secret she has to hide? Why the disappearing act? What was she running from?
1. Chapter 1

HANNA'S POV:

Stepping inside my old room was like nothing I wouldv'e expected. Everything was the same. Just the way I left it. Pictures of Caleb and I still on my old bedside table. My graphic pillows placed neatly on my bed. Has my mom been cleaning my empty room? There's not one dust particle in sight.

Having been gone for a year,it was hard stepping back into my old life. After the kidnapping,my mom was very hesitant on sending me away like I had asked her to. She hated the fact that I was so far away and she wouldn't get to see me everyday although she visited every second weekend. But she let me go because it was easier for me to just go through it on my own in my own space and have a clear mind. I had to decide what to do fast and I made the decision to just go away and come to terms with what was going on in my life.

Leaving the girls was one of the hardest things I had to do but worse was leaving Caleb behind. We talked on the phone but I eventually told him to live his life and not wait for me to come back. That it was for the best and he didn't have to understand what was happening to me. He always cared so much but springing my troubles on. him was not fair after all he did to protect me from A/Charles,even taking a bullet for one of my best friends. He deserved to have a fulfilling life without being trapped.

I sat on my bed,reminiscing about the day I made the decision to just up and leave my life for a year and return once I was settled with how the new me felt.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **My mom stood with me,stunned,in the kitchen after coming from my regular appointments. How could this have happened to me was the only thought running through my head.**

 **"Hanna,what do u want to do?" My mom gently sat me down.**

 **"I'm going to deal with it and face it,I'm not getting rid of my problems that easily" I honestly replied.**

 **"Okay so we are going to do this." My mom agreed.**

 **"-u have to tell him though,Hanna."She added under her breath**

 **"I can't I'll just have to stay with Grandma and in a year I'll return,I can't disturb his life like this. I will be okay on my own." I tried to convince my mom sternly.**

 **She gave in with a simple "okay"**

 **The next morning I was all packed up and on my way to my Grandma's in Tennessee**.

"Hanna? Come down to eat" my mom yelled from downstairs snapping me back to reality.

"Sure I'll be there in a sec." I replied and got up.

I stopped in front of my bed room door,turned around to look at my life a year earlier,This was going to be a tough start to starting a new life in the place of where the past was not resolved.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how does it feel being back?" My mom started conversation while loading the dishwasher.

"Weird,but in a good way. I just need time adjusting"

"The girls know u're back"

"Wait-what? How?"

"Well,out of excitement I might've mentioned it to emily when she stopped by last weekend. She wanted to know why u haven't spoken to any of them in the last 6 months."

I remained silent,not knowing if I was upset about my mom's big mouth,or because of the guilt of shutting them out.

"Please don't be mad. I couldn't help it she looked so lost when she came by. "

"I'm not mad,honestly I just can't deal with that right now. I don't think its best for us to just jump back into my old life that fast."

"I get that,sweetie,but they're ur friends,,,practically ur sisters."

"Mom please don't push this,I understand that u love me and think this is for the best but I just need to take it slow and focus on how my life has changed"

With a pitiful look she just continued cleaning up while I went back upstairs and was done for the night.

*next morning*  
I woke up totally exhausted,went down stairs to get some OJ.

"Morning Hanna,how'd u sleep?"

"Not so good,its hard being back to a different surroundings but we'll be okay"

"I hope so,well I'm off to work,I really don't feel okay with leaving u here alone for ur first day back"

"Mom I told u its okay"

"Okay hun,see u later."


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since being back home. Its been going great getting back into a routine that worked with the new well old Rosewood lifestyle.

My mom has been helping out a lot and I was almost ready to get out of the house but anxiety still got the best of me.

It was soon enough town's talk that Hanna Marin was back after disappearing over night. But I honestly couldn't care less. The old me would probably go through an ordeal but I'm over that phase.

It was now the start of Spring Break and I was sitting at home making some lunch when I heard the doorbell ring.

I figured it would be my mom since she lost her spare keys a couple of weeks ago and I was using hers. And maybe she came home for lunch to check in. So without hesitation I swung open the door just to be greeted by teary eyed,soul piercing eyes.

ARIA,EMILY and SPENCER were standing in front of door. I knew some time they would show up but I wasn't expecting it to be any time soon.

We stood in silence just staring at one another until it was broken by one of my worst fears ever.

Snapping us out of the daze we were in there was a little fuss coming from the kitchen. And Aria's eyes finally glanced its way to the side hallway. I instantly knew that it was too late to go back.

"Hanna-" Aria started out.

"Uhm,guys just come inside I'll be right back" I stopped her from asking the dreadful question.

I walked towards the kitchen praying that they wouldn't follow but Murphy's Law had it out for me. Once I felt there presence I immediately matched them. with individual gasps.

"Hanna?" Emily finally spoke.

"Please don't ask questions,not yet I will explain everything." I asked pleading.

I walked to the little contraption in the middle of the floor and unhooked the most beautiful being I've ever seen.

"Aria,Emily,Spencer,meet little Ms. Malia Shae." I turned around facing stunned faces so lost in all possible theories.


	4. Chapter 4

They stood dead still like statues just staring at me holding the beautiful blond haired with brown like streaks little girl that had the warmest brown eyes that pulled u in immediately. No doubt that anyone could ever resist the way the drew u in.

Aria's eyes were so wide that she looked exactly like a porcelain doll everyone referred her to. While Emily's mouth was gaped and Spencer just took a seat. Too stunned to even say anything.

Just as I was about to say something Malia started to fuss again. I walked past them without a word. I took her pacifier out of the sterilized heater and gave it to her.

Once she started to settle down I put her in her bouncer on the kitchen counter. I gestured them to take a seat at our small dining table and they did just that.

"So..." I started out not sure how to even explain this current revelation to them.

"Hanna? There are so many questions going through my mind right now but I don't feel the need to ask. All u have to know is that we missed u so much,after u left it wasn't the same we were incomplete. I mean I guess u had a good reason for just upping and leaving town. So take ur time to fill us in okay?" Aria being sweet knew just what to say.

"Okay,no,maybe that works for u Ar but not really with me,What the hell Hanna?" Spencer's tongue got the best of her

"Spencer" Emily and Aria exclaimed in unison

"Sorry Hanna,she's right take ur time" Spencer apologized

"Can I see her? I mean is it okay?" Emily asked worrisome

"Sure Em. Go ahead, and I understand Spencer u don't need to apologize,I have to explain a lot I just don't know how to start exactly." I finally spoke up as Emily made her way to Malia.

"She's precious Hanna,she looks like u yet a very strong resemblance to-" she cut off before she said something she thought would have been wrong.

"Caleb,yeah I know" I finished for her.

Emily picked Malia up out of her bouncer and sat on her original seat next to Spencer.

"Okay,first of all I should apologize for leaving without warning or keeping in touch for the last 6 months. I just couldn't bare the fact that I was talking to u guys with leaving out all the important things and not being able to see u. It literally killed me inside. But I had no choice.

So here goes nothing,last year mid April,I went to my OBGYN appointment and found out that I was pregnant. My mom was with me so she found out the same day. When we got home I had to decide what to do. My first thought so definitely not abortion and then I thought of adoption but everything Caleb went through I couldn't give her up like that. I made the decision to go to Tennessee and stay with my grandma until the baby was 3 months just so that I could settle with my new situation and I would return then and well here I am" I finished off expecting more questions.

"Hanna,why wouldn't u tell us?" Emily spoke up

"Well everything we went through with Charles and Allison I just felt that our lives were finally falling into place then I had to fall pregnant and disrupt all ur lives and that wasn't fair."

"U know that would never happen,Hanna" Aria responded

"What about Caleb?" Spencer finally asked I could see that's all she wanted to know

"After everything Caleb did for me,for us he finally deserved to be happy and have a life of his own. Ever since I met him he's always given up so much for me I didn't want him to feel trapped and make him stick around after all we are young,don't get me wrong,I love Caleb and I always will but at that time I didn't know if our love would last with a baby in the mix"

"Hanna,u know that Caleb would stand by u through everything. He stood by u with the whole -A mess and yet u guys survived" Spencer stated softly

"That's my point I couldn't let him sacrifice anymore for me"

"We get ur reasons for leaving and we might not understand but we are back to see u and now we have Malia too,do u mind if we stay the night? Just to catch up?" Aria asked as Emily smiled eagerly.

"Honestly I would love that"

Malia started getting hungry just after Emily was done cuddling her so I gave her,her feeding and put her to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Malia was put down and her baby monitor was set up I descended downstairs to the kitchen where I left the girls.

"Hanna,she's adorable." Spencer gushed.

"Thank u,she's really my life I wouldn't be anything without her"

"U've changed so much Hanna,and I mean that in the most complimentary way possible" Aria made her way over to me and hugged me.

"Gosh I've wanted to do that for so long"

"Me too" I replied while a soft tear fell down my cheek.

"Okay enough with the tears,u guys hungry?" I finally let go.

"Hanna,are u saying u would cook us something?" Emily asked surprised.

"I would but I just want Chinese u guys okay with that?"

"Yeah just like old times" Spencer stated with the widest grin.

I called the take out place and waited for our orders to be delivered. By the time they came,my mom got home,she left earlier to be with me and Malia. Though I doubt she expected the girls and me to sitting in her kitchen like old times.

As she walked in she stood next to the desk area with glossy eyes all teared up at the sight in front of her. By the time I noticed that she was there a couple of tears had already slipped out onto her freckle like cheeks.

"Oh hey mom"

"Hi mrs. Marin" the girls greeted in unison

"Hi girls" she replied as she wiped the tear stains away.

"Mom is everything okay? Why are u crying? What's wrong?" I started interrogating her

"Nothing sweetie,its just so nice seeing all of u together again. Its been awhile since I've seen u guys sitting and talking like this...oh where's Mal-"she was cut off by the baby monitor going off.

"Let me get her. I'll bring her down if she needs anything" she offered.

"Thanks mom." I called out. "She's been such great help and so supportive" I told the girls.

"So how's it being a mom?" Emily asked.

"Well its something different,u have the responsibility of another beings life in ur hands but I wouldn't change a thing." I honestly confessed.

The all started eating as I set out bottles of milk and all the other baby gadgets Malia needed. I checked her schedule and got her 6 o'clock feeding ready. Just then my mom brought her downstairs.

"Hey there angel,missed ur momma?" I cooed to the beauty in front of me.

"Wow Hanna,this role suites u so well. She really brought out another side to u" Spencer observed.

"Yeah,u guys eat I just need to give her, her bottle"

After feeding Malia and letting the girls play with her. I bathed her and put on her adorable onsie that had the words pink princess written on it. And put her down for the night next to my bed in her crib.

Once she was down we all settled in Emily and I on my bed while aria took the side bed and Spencer the floor. We all continued to chat till we drifted off to sleep.

Leaving the only thought in mind as my eyes shut 'I'm the luckiest girl to have friends that support me no matter what'.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend was amazing spending time with the girls and it was extremely heartwarming as I watched them bond with Malia as she grew attached to each one individually.

Aria,Emily and Spencer decided to take 3 weeks absence to make up for lost time. As much as I protested against them taking a break from college they reassured me that they would work hard and just hand in assignments online to meet deadlines. It took a lot of convincing on their part to get me to drop the subject and just accept it.

Today Malia was 3 months old,and my dreadful day to finally step out onto the streets of Rosewood to go get her checked by her new pediatrician at the hospital. To say that I was nervous was a huge understatement. I was freaking out. My mom reassured me that I would be fine and that I had nothing to be ashamed of since I didn't get rid of my problems I just dealt with it like a responsible adult,not saying that Malia was a problem,actually she made my world 3/4 whole.

I got her dressed and headed to the Hospital. By the time we arrived she was asleep in her stroller. The hospital was kinda busy for a normal monday morning. So I waited a good 15 minutes before I could go up to the front desk and ask for an available appointment for the local pediatrician. Just as I was done and the nurse told me to take a seat I'll be seen in the next 10 minutes I heard my name being called and I immediately froze.

I turned around slowly bracing myself for the face I would be caught staring at like I was caught red handed back when Detc. Wilden came knocking at my door because of shop lifting days.

I turned around to be faced by my worst foe.

"Hanna,I thought that was u"

"Hi Kate,how are u?" I asked pretentiously.

"Good,I work here as an intern during my breaks,deciding to become a doctor took a lot of guts for me to fully complete all the tortuous studying but I thought 'hell it couldn't help getting a lil practice'" she finished off promoting herself.

After I just simply nodded and we were in silence for a good two minutes she spoke again.

"So what brings u here? I heard u left Rosewood. Well I see u're back,everything okay with ur health?"

Just as I was going to reply Malia let out a cry and I had to see to her. Generally she was a good baby but lately she just had to force mommy into spilling the truth out and stop running from it.

I turned around and picked her up from her stroller. Kate who obviously didn't notice it behind me now had bulging eyes as she saw me see to the precious baby in my arms.

"Ssssshhhhhh baby girl,I'm here." I calmed Malia down.

"Wait- she's urs?"

"Yes she is"

"When did this happen? Why doesn't Tom know about this?"

Just as I was going to tell her the nurse tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ms. Marin? Dr. Jones is ready for u"

"Thank u,nice running into u Kate,see u around." I kindly excused myself and took the stroller into the doctors office.

After Malia had her shots done she was a little cranky,so we headed straight home so that she was fed and put down for her nap. I managed to clear the house up and got to watch some tv when I heard two cars pulling up,one was my moms but I didn't recognize the other one until the driver got out.

It was my DAD.

He looked fumed with anger and disgust and was glaring at my mother as she walked towards the front door. I knew I had to brace myself for a whole lot of yelling.

They barged in,me still on the couch,didn't move an inch. They started whisper-yelling until I cleared my throat to make my presence known.

"You guys can stop arguing,I'm in here. If u have something to discuss involving me don't hide and do it secretively." I was totally not in the mood for this bullshit.

I had it up to here with my Dad,if u can even call him that,like he deserves the title. He would only care about me when I either was in trouble or mocking and shaming the Marin name. So whatever he was about to say was sure going to make me lose my cool and spill all the anger I had towards him for the last 5 years ever since he left.

"Oh Hi sweetie" my mom greeted me.

"Don't 'Hi sweetie' her" my dad began is ranting.

"Tom-" my mother warned him.

"No Ashley...Hanna? What the hell?! I have to find out by Kate that I'm a grandfather?!" Anger raised in his voice.

"I knew she would tell u as soon as she could,always stirring up some trouble to keep her entertained"

"Well,it wouldve been nice hearing this from my daughter herself."

"Well we can't always get what we want its called life." I was beginning to get irritated and couldn't stand the constant accusatory tone he was giving me.

"I'm ur father,Hanna,u thought I shouldn't have known about u being pregnant and having a child?"

That was it,the 'I'm ur father' bit took the cake. The last straw and that blew my mind that he used that line on me. My face immediately changed to a new level of anger and my mother stood and watched my entire demeanor change with that one line of utter bullshit come out of my 'fathers' mouth.

And I snapped. "Look DAD,I don't need to tell u what's happening in my life I'm not supposed to tell u,those are things u have to do. U aren't my boss that I have to check in with to tell him how my process was keeping up after a tiring week of work. U only want to be a dad or what was the term u used 'father' when it suites u. Yes I had a beautiful daughter and she's totally precious. But I didn't feel I needed to tell u that I was becoming a mom. U weren't there for me through all the other hard life lessons I endured during my teenage years,where were u then? Huh? When my best friend went missing? When I was run over by a car? When my best friend turned out to be my tormentor? When my boyfriend got shot? When I needed u to send me to college? When I was locked up because of false accusations? When I was kidnapped? I WAS FREAKING KIDNAPPED for crying out loud! U weren't there for any of those tough times. And let me guess u aren't here to congratulate me are u? U're here to fix a 'problem' right? Like when I totaled Seans car or was arrested for shoplifting or the time everyone called us liars because of Ian and I was on the headlines. U came to make sure the family name was protected right? Well there's no need for that. I don't care about ur family freaking name,I'll change it if I'm such an embarrassment so there u have it. Don't let the door knock u on the ass as u leave." With that he stood flawed at my outburst and I just swiftly walked past him and went to check on the only thing that gave me joy,the face of my little angel.


	7. Chapter 7

After my outburst and me storming up to my room to see Malia. My emotions eventually got the best of me and the river of tears just burst. I had held in so many feelings for far too long and it all came crashing down in that exact moment. My sobs broke out and startled Malia causing her to become alarmed. When I looked down through my teary eyes I saw my chunky, beautiful daughter that made y heart become whole when she stared at me with those deep brown eyes her father use to look at me with. I instantly cheered up. She was absolutely gorgeous, yes that's biased coming from me but she was my blessing.

It was moments like these that made me miss Caleb more than normal days. I missed him holding me, telling me everything's going to be okay. now I had Malia to love me unconditionally and that was something I would always be grateful for.

After cuddling with my baby for a few more minutes my mom came to check up on me. She was worried because she knew what emotional battles I faced when I was younger and what i did to deal with them. I would never go back to that place again in my life. Malia was too important to me to risk my life-like that. Her needs trumped mine and that was my first act as a mother.

With everyone at college and work I had to decide what my plan was. My mother said that she wanted me to study but leaving Malia at home all day scared me so I thought of taking online classes. I would get my diploma for a P.A job just to get by and one day pursue my dream to work in the fashion industry. My head was swarming with all these adult decisions that I hadn't realised my eyes shut and i drifted off and sleep swallowed me.

Waking up the next morning, I felt as though my body was going to give in to all the stress I had to endure throughout the past year. I didn't think it was possible for me to be able to handle anything extra to weigh me down, but God was testing me on my limits to my breaking point. With my return came a lot of bad attachments, the falling out with my dad was the major one, at least i thought it was...

That morning I woke up with the feeling of having that dark, gloomy cloud just hanging over my head. I knew that a storm was to come but the question was could I survive this storm.

I got up, did my morning routine and then proceeded in getting Malia fed and ready for the day. Since half the town already knew I'm back and about my baby girl,I thought what the hell might as well embrace the fact that they are whispering about me and treat her to a day at the park. I think that's the thing I hated the most about this place, all the whispering and judgement that was cast upon one when you were just in diapers. I sometimes wonder if I want to expose Malia to that... the feeling of disappointment and shame over making innocent mistakes. I really wonder how I actually survived or am surviving this place. my demons haunt me, the last thing I need is for them to haunt my daughter too. I never ever want her to be at the hands of my mistakes.

Malia was rather fussy when we left the house and refused to be in her stroller, it was as if she was afraid to let me go, maybe a foresight into what was to come. when I finally managed to get her to settle down we decided to walk to the park near the church. It was a beautiful day with the sun shinning bright and the birds chirping. I stopped at the brew to get myself a coffee and then headed straight for Lucky Leon's for a cupcake, I guess some things just never change. arriving at the park I sat down on a bench and decided to read my new detective novel, I know hanna marin reading out of her free will was not normal but the new me found it therapeutic. About 10 minutes into my book, I started to hear the gurgles of my angel waking up. she had this cute little frown on her head, not knowing where she was. I knew that a wail was to come because of the unfamiliar surroundings. just before she could scream her little lungs out I stuck my head closer inside the stroller and she immediately smiled. I could never get over that cute little smirk she inherited from her father.

I had a feeling she was getting uncomfortable when her smirk started to turn into a frown and she wanted out of her confinements of her stroller. Just as I was unstrapping her I felt a presence approach us. It wasn't until she was in my arms and I stood up that I heard my name being mentioned behind me.

"Hanna?"

I knew that voice anywhere and I was too afraid to turn around to face him, all I could do was whisper his name out of recognition.

"Caleb"


	8. Chapter 8

CALEB'S POV

Since Hanna up and left town, I tried to stay and get her mother to tell me where she went. Ashley wouldn't budge though. I could see the pain and need to tell me where the girl I loved went to but had promised her daughter to never let me know. All she would tell me was that Hanna was safe and sorry that she hurt me, that she had very good intentions and had a good reason to leave also that she would be back eventually but not anytime soon.

I stayed for a few more months before I felt that if Hanna was not here what else was keeping me in Rosewood. I then decided to move to California to be closer to my Mom and brothers. To say I was unhappy was an understatement. I hated life without Hanna. I would catch myself thinking about her at random times during the course of the day or even waking up from my dreams about her. I trusted that whatever had happened with or to Hanna and what she was thought was best to keep me in the dark about was worth it. I eventually had to move o and close that chapter of my life. That didn't mean that I never thought of her or wanted things to go back to the way it was, it just meant that I needed to keep living.

Being in California was refreshing but as usual, I still didn't fit in. I was still the outcast. I preferred being by myself and just getting through senior years and then moving on to college r better yet straight to the working field in New York, like i planned to do with Hanna. Before she left I had already planned a job in New York that was close to Hanna's choice of school and paid enough to have us living in a comfortable loft where she could fulfill her dreams.

There had been a few girls that showed some interest in me while i was in California. I was close to one in particular that made living without Hanna a little bit easier. She wasn't a girlfriend but more of a best friend that just so happened to be a girl. She was okay with being my distraction for a while but then we decided that friends would be best for us. She always said that she knew my heart belonged to someone else and always would.

Now that school was over and everyone was back to college I thought that it was best to make a trip back to Rosewood to clear out my apartment. I didn't think it would be necessary to do so until i realised that i would not hear from Ashley. So i packed for a few days and got into my car ready to take on the journey to come. As i was about to leave the house i stepped outside onto the porch only to find Amelia there with a duffle bag of her own waiting for me by my Jeep.

"What are you doing here?" i asked her curiously stepping down the steps towards the car.

"You didn't think that I would miss out on a opportunity to take a roadtrip with my favorite boy, now would you?"

"Of course not" I replied chuckling to myself, typical Amelia.

"Come on, get your ass into gear, we don't have all day" She rushed me rolling her eyes in the process.


	9. Chapter 9

CALEB'S POV

We had about 41 hours to drive and I had no need to make any stops. I wanted to get this heart aching experience over with. Amelia thought it was ridiculous but knowing that I was ending a chapter I thought would turn into the best book, was killing me slowly. Many people think that just because I don't express myself or the way I dress and am a recluse makes me an emotionaless person. Only Hanna got to see that side of me and of course Ashley. They were my family, but I lost them too.

Amelia kept trying to make me speak, I knew it was her way of trying to help, but nothing would be able to help me with this. Eventually she gave up. She knew how hard it was for me to open up and how long it took for me to tell her about Hanna. It wasn't as awkward as I thought the conversation would go. We had been hanging out for a few months, we transitioned fast from being strangers passing each other at the beach to friends. It was the day we woke up from attending a beach party the previous night that I finally told her.

That night was a mess. It was Hanna and I's anniversary, November the 5th. Amelia convinced me to go out to a beach bonfire, there was alcohol and all i could remember was me wanting to forget. So I slipped back into my old ways and drowned myself in it. Somehow during our drunken haze we ended up back at Amelia's place and woke up naked in bed together. Waking up the next morning was the worst feeling, not because of the massive hangover I was experiencing but because I felt as if I had cheated on Hanna. I totally freaked out. I was pacing around the room until Amelia had had enough and asked what the big deal was. I told her everything, how Hanna was and always will be the love of my life, that no one could replace her and that it was way too soon to move on, especially when I got no closure. She understood and we agreed that we would never speak about what happened.

Now we were both on our way to the place I called home. My stop would be the Marin house. I left something that belonged to Hanna in my old room. I kept it hidden there because knowing Hanna she would have found it at the apartment. I bought it as a future investment, always wishing that one day I would be able to give it to her.

Driving up her road i felt anxious about the thought of seeing the main mother figure I looked up to. Stopping in front her house gave me the shivers.

" This is her home?" Amelia asked shocked.

"Yeah, this is the palace that the princess took residency in"

"She's still your princess, huh?"

"Always will be. Come on lets go"

We walked up to the door and knocked but got no answer. The neighbor, Mrs. Rowen was outside gardening like she did everyday at the same time.

"Caleb?"

"Hi Mrs. Rowen."

"Oh honey, I thought that was you, the Marins are not home at the moment I saw them leave a while ago"

The Marins? Last time I checked it was just Ashley. Then again Mrs. Rowen was pretty old. All I could do was just smile and thank her. We got back into the jeep and decided to get some food.

"Caleb? Can we go and get some cupcakes? I really want some right now."

"Sure we can, I know just the place"

We headed down to the town square, surprisingly the square was quiet. We decided to park and walk the rest of the way to Leon's. Crossing the park, I noticed a figure that looked all too familiar. Her hair was longer than the last time i saw her, still the same shine though. She had a fuller figure but my gut told me that it was her. I started to speed up and walk closer, Amelia was confused and just followed. When I finally got close enough and caught a whiff of her scent, the same smell that lured me in the first time, I knew it was her.

"Hanna?"


	10. Chapter 10

CALEB'S POV.

She was standing in front of me. The girl that gave me a reason to breathe. She was actually standing in front of me. I lost all words after I uttered her name. Hearing her whisper my name in response shook me to my core. It was really her. I could hear fear and apprehensiveness in just that tiny whisper although at the same time i could hear joy and closure. We must've stood there for a good whole 5 minutes without saying a word. I totally forgot that Amelia stood like a statue just observing the intense interaction. I needed more, after all the questions in mind settled and afraid of scaring her off, I gently touched her shoulder that broke both of trances.

" Hanna, please look at me?"

HANNA'S POV.

Hearing him say my name with such clarity, scared me. This wasn't how i wanted him to find out at all. I just needed time to get myself together, to come to terms with everything. I knew that if i so much as moved that everything would come crashing down. I couldn't handle the disappointment and anger that would be aimed at me, and justifiably so. I was not ready to face my demons, but here behind me stood the person who was second to God that would make me face judgement day. The love of life stood there looking for answers that I didn't think I could even put into words. I was stuck. I could no longer run away. This was it, time to face him and hurt the man I promised myself I would never hurt. After 5 minutes of standing stuck in time I felt the sparks of his touch.

" Hanna, please look at me?"

How could I deny him that, how could I not look him in the eye and just face the music. I was not going to hurt him any longer. My time of running had come an end. So I did the only thing that he asked me I turned around, forgetting that I held in my hands the one thing that tethered our lives together.

CALEB'S POV.

Seeing her face shook me. She was still the most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes on. She was my world and she was standing right in front of me. After the shock wore off, I saw the tears running down her cheeks. I hated the sight and was totally confused to why they were there until I heard a gurgle coming from her arms. It was then that I saw the prettiest little baby ever. Why did Hanna have a baby with her? I was so engrossed looking into that baby's warm brown eyes. There was something so familiar to her eyes, her face, her hair... I then looked between Hanna and her and realized the reason Hanna fled. She was standing in front of me holding the reason I have been lost for the last year. At the realization the hurt and sadness settled in. It was apparently noticeable because Hanna began to really cry then and the sight really bothered me but I just couldn't find it in me to console her, I was too lost in my own despair to even begin to be able to help her.

I don't know how long i stood frozen before the most heart warming thing happened. The baby stretched her arms out to me. She was smiling and waiting to be held... by me. After having both me and her mother frozen in our spots and not getting what she wanted immediately, something I know she inherited from Hanna, she started to fuss and then actually wail. Hanna didn't even attempt to stop her tears, she just handed her to me and before I knew it I was holding her to my chest. At this point she stopped crying and smiled while looking at me. She was beautiful, I couldn't stop myself from smiling right back at her.

I helped make her, I didn't need Hanna to tell me that I was this little miracles father, I could feel it.


	11. Chapter 11

AMELIA'S POV.

We were walking to the cupcake shop until Caleb suddenly walked across the road to the park, I was so confused until I saw him stop looking at a gorgeous blonde and I immediately knew that this was her, the girl that holds Caleb's heart. I was so in love with him but I knew that he would and could never love me with me the way I loved him. It was pure torture being with him every day only as friends knowing that we could never be more. He was such a kind soul and just a genuine good guy that I decided that it was better being friends and having him in my life than not at all.

It took me a few spaced-out moments before I realized what was going on in front of me.

This was Hanna standing in front of us. The tension in the air was so thick, it was as if I was choking on it.

She was crying and he was standing in shock.

Their love was radiating from them, it was like they were in this bubble of electricity and it was consuming their entire minds.

It was then when we heard the gurgle that left the infants mouth in Hanna's arms that both Caleb and I were left extremely flabbergasted.

I finally got a good look at the sweet innocence. She was a true beauty. She was just a sight of pure joy, she was beautiful. It was then that I just knew that all hope, even it was a minimal, that he would fall in love with me was shredded. I always knew that they would be together in the end but knowing that they share this bond that was their daughter, that ship sailed faster than the titanic.

I felt for Hanna.

I could feel her fear and anxiety, she was a wreck. She was so scared of his reaction.

When the baby stretched for Caleb, the love in his eyes was evident and was just unconditional. It was a moment that would be described as perfect, until…


	12. Chapter 12

UNKNOWN POV.

There they stood, silence filled the air. Amelia on the side witnessing the love unfolding not only between father and daughter but the unbreakable tie between Hanna and Caleb.

Hanna stood in fear of what Caleb was thinking.

Caleb stood with a heavy heart, feeling conflicted. His love for Hanna was evident but with a slight feeling of betrayal it was now tainted. His love for his daughter was undeniable.

Amelia cleared her throat breaking the tension for a split second dragging everyone out of their mental debates with themselves.

"Caleb, give me the car keys, while you talk to her."

Caleb finally realised the depth of the situation. He nodded his head and handed over the keys silently thanking Amelia forgiving them this time to just be with each other and for him to try and make sense of all of this mess.

Hanna was now sitting down, silently sobbing while her shoulders shook. She was scared of rejection, she was scared of his anger and she was scared of being unloved by the one person she thought would always have love for her.

After Amelia leaving them alone, Caleb silently sat down with Malia in his arms. She was content with being with her father.

"Hanna?"

She refused to look at him, she shut her eyes tight, almost wishing this was not happening to her right now.

"Hanna, we need to talk about this, I don't even know what really happened and what to think right now, I know how we have let things that were left unsaid and unexplained just destroy us, let's not do that again"

With that Hanna looked at him. She already thought they were destroyed.

"That's a good sign, you finally looked me in the eyes since I saw you after a whole year."

With that she looked to the ground again. Scared.

Caleb sighed, knowing this was not the approach he would most likely win answers out of her. When Hanna felt cornered, she simply shut down and that would not help the situation at all.

"I'm sorry, can you begin at the beginning?"

"I'm so sorry Caleb" Hanna cried.

Malia sensed her mother's sadness. She immediately reached out to be held by her mom. Hanna just gave her a sad smile and kissed her forehead but continued to let Caleb hold her.

Taking a deep breath Hanna started to recount the past year.

"I don't know where to start… Just before I left I found out that I was pregnant. Finding out was a shock to me and my mom. She had forced me to go see a doctor since I was getting sick every day and after two weeks she had enough. We found out and I was forced to decide what we were going to do. I immediately knew that I was keeping her. Abortion was definitely out of the question and I knew what the fostering system was like so giving her up was never an option.

My mom wanted to know what my plan was, we decided that we I would live with Grams and return in a year when I had gotten into the swing of things. I wanted to tell you but with you getting the job in New York and things finally falling into place, I did not want you to sacrifice anything else. I wanted you to go through with what you had planned and when I returned I would have called you and told you about her.

Throughout our relationship you have saved me and protected me, this time I had to do something to ensure your happiness.

There were nights where I called and was ready to tell you, but as soon as you picked up I would draw blank and just listen to your voice until I hung up again ashamed.

I begged my mother to not say anything, she would tell me how you came by often asking for me but she had to lie to you constantly, it hurt both me and her. I went through a lot of guilt over the next few months of my pregnancy and then the depression set in. Ultimately, she was my life line.

You have to know that it was never my intention to keep her a secret and away from you. I was going to tell you as soon as I knew that you had everything that you wanted to achieve and that we would not have caused destruction in your plans."

Hanna finished off crying softly.

Caleb was stunned and could hear the regret etched in her voice. He knew she had his best interest at heart but he still felt that hint of betrayal and distrust and worst of all, the hurt in his heart.

He wasn't sure if he should comfort her or not, but he knew he was not ready for that yet.

"What's her name?"

Hanna looked up and stared into his eyes.

"Malia, her name's Malia"

Caleb looked at her stunned.

"You named her Malia?"

"Yeah, that was the name we decided on and I was going to stick to its. Her full name's Malia Shae Rivers."

"And my last name?"

"Caleb she's your daughter, of course she has your last name. She was always yours so I wouldn't have thought of naming her anything else."

"Shae?"

"I spelled it S.H.A.E. after the girls, Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily."

"It's perfect" he looked down at the baby and smiled.

"Caleb, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Honestly Hanna, I do not know what I feel right now. This is a lot and I can't even think straight. I need time to get my head around all of this and just breathe. I have a daughter… that's a lot."

"Yeah I understand…"

"It's getting a bit chilly, let's get you home."

"It's okay, we walked."

"Hanna pack up her stroller, I'll drive you both home."

Hanna knew better than to argue with him, so she nodded and started packing up their things.


End file.
